This section is intended to provide a background to the various embodiments of the technology described in this disclosure. The description in this section may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and/or claims of this disclosure and is not admitted to be prior art by the mere inclusion in this section.
The term “Internet of Things” has come to describe a number of technologies and research disciplines that enable the Internet to reach out into the real world of physical objects. Technologies like cloud computing and providing of services within such environments, radio frequency identification (RFID), short-range wireless communications, real-time localization and sensor networks are now becoming increasingly common, bringing the Internet of Things into commercial use.
It is predicted that in the long term future, there will be billions of Machine to Machine (M2M) devices, and the number of M2M devices will far exceed the number of devices used for communication between humans (such as mobile telephones, personal computers and so on).
These technologies foreshadow an exciting future that closely interlinks the physical world and cyberspace or the Internet—a development that is not only relevant to researchers, but to corporations and individuals alike. The vast number of connected devices has the capacity to create additional services for users by connecting devices to enable M2M communication in areas such as entertainment, government, health, transportation, utilities, manufacturing, financial services and retail.
In the prior art, as a user who is listening to a song using his phone enters his car, he may continue listening to the song using his phone, connect his phone to the speaker system of the car via cables or connectors, or even stop the playback of the song at his phone and instead turn on the stereo system of the car to play back the same song. In the first two cases, the user may experience an undesirable loss of the limited mobile phone battery power even on his car which can provide a continuous supply of power by consuming fossil fuel. In the third case, the user may experience an unpleasant interruption of his listening to the song.